Le Cid version Stargate
by Celine Alba
Summary: Gros, ENORME, détournement du bien public français à des fins délirantes. Oui, j'avoue mon crime. Je suis passible de quoi ?


**LE CID**

**Auteurs**** : Pierre Corneille ( ! ! !) et Elias**

**Genre**** : Parodie…mais très littéraire ! Excusez du peu…**

**Spoiler**** : Aucun**

**Disclaimer**** : Là, c'est compliqué ! Voyons…les personnages appartiennent à la MGM et à SHOWTIME, le texte originel est la propriété des descendants de Corneille (s'il y en a encore !), par contre, tout le reste est à moi. A moi et à moi seule ! Nah !**

**Résumé**** : Des amours contrariées par l'honneur et la raison d'Etat.**

**Note à tous**** : Vous connaissez certainement l'histoire…allons…vous êtes allés à l'école assez longtemps pour y avoir eu droit, non ? ? ? ! ! ! Mais pour ceux que le Français a rendu anti littéraire, je propose ici une version adaptée à une série télévisée où shippers et non-shippers vont pouvoir se retrouver. Je vous préviens quand même de quelques changements entre l'histoire de base et celle-ci. D'accord ! J'ai pris énormément de libertés ! ! ! Surtout dans les dénouements. Bref, c'est un méga-délire sur fond de culture ! **

**Personnages**** :**

Version Corneille Ma version

Don Fernand ….. Président Bush ( = GWB)

Infante de Castille ….. Anise

Don Diègue ….. Hammond

Don Gomès ….. Jacob

Don Sanche ….. Jonas

Don Arias ….. Daniel

Don Alonse ….. Teal'c

Rodrigue ….. Jack

Chimène ….. Sam

Léonor ….. Une Tok'ra

Elvire ….. Janet

**ACTE PREMIER**

**Dans le laboratoire de Sam….**

SCENE PREMIERE : SAM, JANET

SAM

Janet, m'avez-vous fait un rapport bien sincère ?

Ne déguisez-vous rien de ce qu'a dit mon père ?

JANET

Tous mes sens à moi-même en sont encor charmés :

Il estime O'Neill autant que vous l'aimez,

Et si je ne m'abuse à lire dans son âme,

Il vous commandera de répondre à sa flamme.

SAM

Dites-moi donc, je vous prie, une seconde fois

Ce qui vous fait juger qu'il approuve mon choix :

Dites-moi de nouveau quel espoir j'en dois prendre

Un si charmant discours ne se peut trop entendre

Vous ne pouvez promettre aux feux de notre amour

La douce liberté de se montrer au jour.

Et qu'a-t-il répondu sur la secrète traque

Que font auprès de moi et Jonas et mon Jack ?

N'avez-vous trop fait voir quelle inégalité

Entre ces deux amants me penche d'un côté ?

JANET

Non j'ai peint votre cœur dans une indifférence

Qui n'enfle d'aucun d'eux ni détruit l'espérance,

Et sans les voir d'un œil trop sévère ou trop doux,

Attend l'ordre d'un père à choisir un époux.

Ce respect l'a ravi, sa bouche et son visage

M'en ont donné sur l'heure un digne témoignage,

Et puisqu'il nous en faut encor faire un récit,

Voici d'eux et de vous ce qu'en hâte il m'a dit :

« Elle est dans le devoir tous deux sont dignes d'elle,

Tous deux formés d'un sang noble, vaillant, fidèle,

Jeunes, mais qui font lire aisément dans leurs yeux

L'éclatante vertu de leurs braves aïeux.

Jack O'Neill surtout n'a trait en son visage

Qui d'un homme de cœur ne soit la haute image,

Et sort d'une maison si féconde en guerriers,

Qu'ils y prennent naissance au milieu des lauriers.

La valeur de ses pairs, en leur temps sans pareille,

Tant qu'a duré leur force, a passé pour merveille

Ses rides sur son front ont gravé ses exploits,

Et nous disent encor ce qu'il peut être parfois.

Je me promets de lui ce que je l'ai vu faire

Et ma fille, en un mot, peut l'aimer et me plaire. »

Il allait au briefing, dont l'heure qui pressait

A tranché ce discours qu'à peine il commençait

Mais à ce peu de mots je crois que sa pensée

Entre vos deux amants n'est pas fort balancée. [….]

Comme ses hauts exploits le rendent sans égal,

Dans un espoir si juste il sera sans rival

Et puisque votre O'Neill a séduit votre père

Au sortir du briefing pour discuter l'affaire,

Je vous laisse à juger s'il prendra bien son temps,

Et si tous vos désirs seront bientôt contents.

SAM

Il semble toutefois que mon âme troublée

Refuse cette joie et s'en trouve accablée :

Un moment donne au sort des visages divers,

Et dans ce grand bonheur je crains un grand revers.

JANET

Vous verrez cette crainte heureusement déçue.

SAM

Allons, quoi qu'il en soit, en attendre l'issue.

**Dans les quartiers Tok'ra…**

SCENE II : ANISE, UNE TOK'RA, UN SOLDAT

ANISE

Soldat, allez avertir Sam de ma part

Qu'aujourd'hui pour me voir elle attend un peu tard,

Et que mon amitié se plaint de sa paresse.

TOK'RA

Madame, chaque jour même désir vous presse

Et dans son entretien je vous vois chaque jour

Demander en quel point se trouve son amour.

ANISE

Ce n'est pas sans sujet : je l'ai presque forcée

A recevoir les traits dont son âme est blessée.

Elle aime Jack O'Neill, et le tient de ma main,

Et par moi Jack O'Neill a vaincu son dédain :

Ainsi de ces amants ayant formé les chaînes,

Je dois prendre intérêt à voir finir leurs peines.

TOK'RA

Madame, toutefois parmi leurs bons succès

Vous montrez un chagrin qui va jusqu'à l'excès.

Cet amour, qui tous deux les comble d'allégresse,

Fait-il de ce grand cœur la profonde tristesse ?

Et ce grand intérêt que vous prenez pour eux

Vous rend-il malheureuse alors qu'ils sont heureux ?

Mais je vais trop avant et deviens indiscrète.

ANISE

Ma tristesse redouble à la tenir secrète.

Ecoute, écoute enfin comme j'ai combattu,

Ecoute quels assauts brave encor ma vertu.

L'amour est un tyran qui n'épargne personne :

Ce fougueux colonel, cet amant que je donne,

Je l'aime.

TOK'RA

Vous l'aimez !

ANISE

Mets la main sur mon cœur,

Et vois comme il se trouble au nom de son vainqueur,

Comme il le reconnaît.

TOK'RA

Pardonnez-moi, Madame

Si je sors du respect pour blâmer cette flamme.

Une grande doctoresse et en tous points si belle

Ne peut prendre en son cœur un simple colonel !

Que dirait les Tok'ras ? Et que dirait l'armée ?

Vous pouvez le soigner mais nullement l'aimer.

ANISE

Il m'en souvient si bien que j'épandrai mon sang

Avant que je m'abaisse à démentir mon rang.

Je te répondrais bien que dans les belles âmes

Le seul mérite a droit de produire des flammes

Et si ma passion cherchait à s'excuser,

Mille exemples fameux pourraient l'autoriser

Mais je n'en veux point suivre où la gloire s'engage

La surprise des sens n'abat point mon courage

Et je me dis toujours qu'étant femme de droit,

Tout autre qu'un savant est indigne de moi.

Quand je vis que mon cœur ne se pouvait défendre,

Moi-même je donnais ce que je n'osais prendre.

Je vis, au lieu de moi, une autre en ses liens,

Et j'allumais leurs feux pour éteindre les miens.

Ne t'étonne donc plus si mon âme gênée

Avec impatience attend leur hyménée :

Tu vois que mon repos en dépend aujourd'hui.

Si l'amour vit d'espoir, il périt avec lui :

C'est un feu qui s'éteint, faute de nourriture

Et malgré la rigueur de ma triste aventure,

Si Sam a jamais Jack O'Neill pour mari,

Mon espérance est morte, et mon esprit guéri.

Je souffre cependant un tourment incroyable :

Jusques à cet hymen, ce Jack m'est aimable

Je travaille à le perdre, et le perds à regret

Et de là prend son cours mon déplaisir secret.

Je vois avec chagrin que l'amour me contraigne

A pousser des soupirs pour ce que je dédaigne

Je sens en deux partis mon esprit divisé :

Si mon courage est haut, mon cœur est embrasé

Cet hymen m'est fatal, je le crains et souhaite :

Je n'ose en espérer qu'une joie imparfaite.

Mon métier, mon amour ont pour moi tant d'appas,

Que je meurs s'il s'achève ou ne s'achève pas.

TOK'RA

Madame, après cela je n'ai rien à vous dire,

Sinon que de vos maux avec vous je soupire :

Je vous blâmais tantôt, je vous plains à présent

Mais puisque dans un mal si doux et si cuisant

Votre vertu combat et son charme et sa force,

En repousse l'assaut, en rejette l'amorce,

Elle rendra le calme à vos esprits flottants.

Espérez donc tout d'elle, et du secours du temps

Espérez tout du ciel : il a trop de justice

Pour laisser la vertu dans un si long supplice.

ANISE

Ma plus douce espérance est de perdre l'espoir.

SOLDAT

Par vos commandements le Major vous vient voir.

ANISE _à la Tok'ra_

Allez l'entretenir en cette galerie.

TOK'RA

Voulez-vous demeurer dedans la rêverie ?

ANISE

Non, je veux seulement, malgré mon déplaisir,

Remettre mon visage un peu plus à loisir.

Je vous suis. Juste ciel, d'où j'attends mon remède,

Mets enfin quelque borne au mal qui me possède :

Assure mon repos, assure mon honneur.

Dans le bonheur d'autrui je cherche mon bonheur :

Cet hyménée à trois également importe

Rends son effet plus prompt, ou mon âme plus forte.

D'un lien conjugal joindre ces deux amants,

C'est briser tous mes fers et finir mes tourments.

Mais je tarde un peu trop : allons retrouver Sam

Et par son entretien me soulager du drame.

**Bureau du Général Hammond…**

SCENE III : JACOB, HAMMOND

JACOB

Enfin tu as gagné, merci au Président !

Te voilà conseiller au plus noble des rangs :

Il t'a fait spécialiste des affaires aliens.

HAMMOND

C'est la reconnaissance de tant d'années de peine.

Il montre à tous qu'il est juste, et fait connaître assez

Qu'il sait récompenser les services passés.

JACOB

Pour grands que soient les chefs, ils sont ce que nous sommes :

Ils peuvent se tromper comme les autres hommes

Et ce choix sert de preuve à tous les prétendants

Qu'ils savent mal payer les services présents.

HAMMOND

Ne parlons plus d'un choix dont ton esprit s'irrite :

La faveur l'a pu faire autant que le mérite

Mais on doit ce respect au pouvoir absolu,

De n'examiner rien quand un chef l'a voulu.

Autre chose, maintenant, dont j'aimerais parler :

Entre Sam et O'Neill n'as-tu rien remarqué ?

Je sais qu'elle est ta fille et qu'elle est mon Major,

Qu'elle n'avouera jamais au prix de quel effort

Son désir est muet mais se lit dans ses yeux.

JACOB

Est-ce que tu sous-entends qu'ils seraient amoureux ?

Et le nouvel éclat de toute ta dignité

Lui doit enfler le cœur d'une autre vanité.

Mais si tu as raison, tu es seul maître à bord

Fais pour eux ce que doit, je te donne mon accord.

Fais trembler tes soldats sous le joug de la loi,

Remplis les bons d'amour, et les méchants d'effroi.

Pour ma fille je ne veux ni ses larmes, ni sa peine,

Je veux la voir heureuse et comblée et sereine.

Elle a élu un homme, un soldat, un guerrier,

Dont l'humour est douteux, le cheveux argenté

J'espère que tu sauras vraiment tout bien leur expliquer

S'ils doivent faire un couple, autant qu'il soit parfait !

HAMMOND

Pour les instruire d'exemples, en dépit de l'envie,

Ils liront seulement l'histoire de ma vie.

Là, dans un long tissu de belles actions,

Ils verront comme il faut dompter des nations,

Attaquer une place, ordonner une armée,

Et sur de grands exploits bâtir leur renommée.

JACOB

Les exemples vivants sont d'un autre pouvoir

Un soldat dans un livre apprend mal son devoir.

Et qu'a fait après tout ce grand nombre d'années,

Que ne puisse égaler une de mes journées ?

Bien sûr, tu fus vaillant, je le suis aujourd'hui,

Et ce bras de la Terre est le plus ferme appui.

Anubis et Sokar tremblent quand ce fer brille

Mon nom sert de rempart à toutes les flottilles :

Sans moi, vous passeriez bientôt sous d'autres lois,

Et vous auriez bientôt vos ennemis pour rois.

Chaque jour, chaque instant, pour rehausser ma gloire,

Met laurier sur lauriers, victoire sur victoire :

Un Jack à mes côtés ferait dans les combats

L'essai de son courage à l'ombre de mon bras

Il apprendrait à vaincre en me regardant faire

Et pour répondre en hâte à son grand caractère,

Il verrait…

HAMMOND

Je le sais, mon ami, tu es un bon Tok'ra :

Je t'ai bien vu combattre et commander sous moi.

Quand l'âge dans tes nerfs a fait couler sa glace,

C'est ta rare valeur qui a rempli la place

Enfin, pour épargner les discours superflus,

Tu es tel aujourd'hui qu'autrefois je le fus.

Mais tu vois toutefois qu'en cette concurrence

Notre chef entre nous met quelque différence.

JACOB

Ce que je méritais, toi, tu l'as emporté.

HAMMOND

Qui l'a gagné sur toi l'avait mieux mérité.

JACOB

Qui peut mieux l'exercer en est bien le plus digne.

HAMMOND

En être refusé n'en est pas un bon signe.

JACOB

Tu l'as eu par intrigue, étant vieux prétendant.

HAMMOND

L'éclat de mes hauts faits fut mon seul partisan.

JACOB

Parlons-en mieux, on fait juste honneur à ton âge.

HAMMOND

Même si c'est le cas, il mesure mon courage.

JACOB

Et par là cet honneur n'était dû qu'à mon bras.

HAMMOND

Qui n'a pu l'obtenir ne le méritait pas.

JACOB

Ne le méritait pas ! moi ?

HAMMOND

Toi.

JACOB

Ton impudence,

Téméraire vieillard, aura sa récompense.

_Il lui tapotte le sommet du crâne._

HAMMOND, _se levant de sa chaise_

Achève, et prends ma vie, après un tel affront,

Le premier dont ma place ait vu rougir son front.

JACOB

Et que penses-tu faire avec tant de faiblesse ?

HAMMOND

O Dieu ! ma force usée en ce besoin me laisse !

JACOB

Ton fauteuil est à moi mais tu serais trop vain,

Si ce honteux trésor avait chargé ma main.

Adieu : fais lire à Jack, en dépit de l'envie,

Pour sa curiosité, l'histoire de ta vie :

D'un insolent discours ce juste châtiment

Ne lui servira pas d'un petit ornement.

SCENE IV : HAMMOND

O rage ! ô désespoir ! ô vieillesse ennemie !

N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?

Et ne suis-je blanchi dans les travaux guerriers

Que pour voir en un jour flétrir tant de lauriers ?

Mon bras, qu'avec respect toute la base admire,

Mon bras qui tant de fois a vaincu sans faiblir,

Tant de fois affermi le rôle de mes soldats,

Trahit donc ma querelle, et ne fait rien pour moi ?

O cruel souvenir de ma gloire passée !

Œuvre de tant de jours en un jour effacée !

Nouvelle dignité, fatale à mon bonheur !

Précipice élevé d'où tombe mon honneur !

Faut-il de votre éclat voir triompher Jacob,

Et mourir sans vengeance, sans tuer ce vieux snob ? [….]

SCENE V : HAMMOND, JACK

HAMMOND

Jack, avez-vous du cœur ?

JACK

J'ai du pique, Général

Mais je n'ai pas de cœur.

HAMMOND

Et ça m'est bien égal…

Je ne suis que colère pour un ami jaloux

Et reconnais mon sang à ce noble courroux

Ma jeunesse revit en cette ardeur si prompte.

Pourriez-vous à ma place me laver de ma honte ?

Et me venger.

JACK

De quoi ?

HAMMOND

D'un affront si cruel,

Qu'à l'honneur de nous tous il porte un coup mortel :

Une insulte. L'insolent en eût perdu la vie

Mais mon âge a trompé ma généreuse envie :

Et ce fer que mon bras ne peut plus soutenir,

Je le remets au vôtre pour venger et punir.

Ce n'est que dans le sang qu'on lave un tel outrage

Et vous ne manquez ni de force ni de courage.

Mourrez ou tuez. De plus, pour ne vous point flatter,

Je vous donne à combattre un homme à redouter :

Je l'ai vu, tout couvert de sang et de poussière,

Porter partout l'effroi dans une armée entière.

J'ai vu par sa valeur cent escadrons rompus

Et pour en dire encor quelque chose de plus,

Plus que brave soldat ou porteur d'oriflammes,

C'est…

JACK

De grâce, achevez.

HAMMOND

Le père de Sam.

JACK

Le…

HAMMOND

Ne parlez pas, je connais votre amour

Mais qui peut vivre infâme est indigne du jour.

Plus l'offenseur est cher, et plus grande est l'offense.

Enfin, vous savez tout. A vous est la vengeance :

Je ne vous dis plus rien. Vengez-moi, vengez-vous

Portez la dague haute et ruinez ce vieux fou.

Au nom du SGC et au nom de la Terre,

Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

**Dans les quartiers de Jack…**

Scène VI : JACK 

Percé jusques au fond du cœur

D'une atteinte imprévue aussi bien que mortelle,

Misérable vengeur d'une simple querelle,

Et malheureux objet d'une injuste rigueur

Je demeure immobile, et mon âme abattue

Cède au coup qui me tue.

Si près de voir mon feu récompensé,

O Dieu, l'étrange drame !

En cet affront Hammond est l'offensé

Et l'offenseur le père Sam !

Que je sens de rudes combats !

Contre mon propre honneur mon amour s'intéresse :

Il faut venger un chef et perdre une maîtresse :

L'un m'anime le cœur, l'autre retient mon bras.

Réduit au triste choix ou de trahir ma flamme,

Ou de vivre en infâme,

Des deux côtés mon mal est infini.

O Dieu, l'étrange drame !

Faut-il laisser un affront impuni ?

Faut-il punir le père de Sam ?

Père, maîtresse, honneur, amour,

Noble et dure contrainte, aimable tyrannie,

Tous mes plaisirs sont morts, ou ma gloire ternie.

L'un me rend malheureux, l'autre indigne du jour.

Cher et cruel espoir d'une âme généreuse,

Mais ensemble amoureuse,

Digne ennemi de mon plus grand bonheur,

Arme qui causes ma peine,

M'es-tu donnée pour venger un honneur ?

M'es-tu donnée pour perdre mon hymen ?

Il vaut mieux courir au trépas.

Je dois à mon Major aussi bien qu'à son père :

J'attire en me vengeant sa haine et sa colère

J'attire ses mépris en ne me vengeant pas.

A mon plus doux espoir l'un me rend infidèle,

Et l'autre indigne d'elle.

Mon mal augmente à le vouloir guérir

Tout redouble mon drame.

Allons, mon âme et puisqu'il faut mourir,

Mourons du moins sans plus offenser Sam.

Mourir sans tirer ma raison !

Rechercher un trépas si mortel à ma gloire !

Savoir que l'Amérique impute à ma mémoire

D'avoir mal soutenu l'honneur de ma Nation !

Respecter un amour dont mon âme égarée

Voit la perte assurée !

N'écoutons plus cet esprit suborneur,

Qui ne sert qu'à mon drame.

Allons, mon bras, sauvons du moins l'honneur,

Puisqu'après tout, je n'aurai jamais Sam.

Oui, mon esprit s'était déçu.

Je dois tout à l'armée avant qu'à ma maîtresse :

Que je meure au combat, ou meure de tristesse,

Je rendrai mon sang pur comme je l'ai reçu.

Je m'accuse déjà de trop de négligence :

Courons à la vengeance

Et tout honteux d'avoir tant hésité,

N'y voyons plus de drame,

Puisqu'aujourd'hui Hammond est l'offensé,

Si l'offenseur est bien le père de Sam.

**ACTE II**

**Dans la salle de briefing….**

SCENE PREMIERE : JACOB, DANIEL

JACOB

Je l'avoue entre nous, mon sang un peu trop chaud

S'est trop ému d'un mot et l'a porté trop haut

Mais puisque c'en est fait, le coup est sans remède.

DANIEL

Qu'aux volontés d'un seul ce grand courage cède :

Le Président qui a le cœur par vous irrité

Agira contre vous de pleine autorité.

Aussi vous n'avez point de valable défense :

Le rang de l'offensé, la valeur de l'offense,

Demandent des devoirs et des soumissions

Qui passent le commun des satisfactions.

JACOB

Il peut alors à son gré disposer de ma vie.

DANIEL

De trop d'emportement votre faute est suivie.

Il ne vous blâme qu'au su d'un stupide courroux,

Il vous dit : « Calmez-vous » désobéirez-vous ?

JACOB

Daniel, pour conserver tout ce que j'ai d'estime,

Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime

Et quelque grand qu'il soit, mes services présents

Pour le faire abolir sont plus que suffisants.

DANIEL

Quoi qu'on fasse d'illustre et de considérable,

Jamais à un soldat un chef n'est redevable.

Vous vous flattez beaucoup, et vous devez savoir

Que qui sert bien son chef ne fait que son devoir.

Vous vous perdrez, Monsieur, sur cette confiance.

JACOB

Je ne vous en croirais qu'après l'expérience.

DANIEL

Et est-ce que Selmak est d'accord avec ça ?

JACOB

Un jour seul ne perd pas un homme tel que moi.

Que toutes les grandeurs s'arment pour mon supplice,

Toute la Terre périra, s'il faut que je périsse.

DANIEL

Quoi ! Vous craignez si peu le pouvoir des armées…

JACOB

D'un sceptre qui sans moi tomberait à leurs pieds.

Ils ont trop d'intérêt eux-mêmes en ma personne,

Et ma tête en tombant ferait choir leur couronne.

C'est un peu grâce à moi s'ils peuvent guerroyer

Et fendre la galaxie sans craindre d'y rester,

Combattre les Goa'Ulds en nous tenant la main…

Vous voyez, Daniel, sans moi, ils ne valent rien.

DANIEL

Souffrez que la raison remette vos esprits.

Prenez un bon conseil.

JACOB

Le conseil en est pris.

DANIEL

Que dois-je faire enfin ? Je dois rendre des comptes.

JACOB

Dites que je ne peux consentir à ma honte.

DANIEL

Mais songez à l'alliance qui par vous est perdue !

JACOB

Le sort en est jeté, Daniel, n'en parlons plus.

DANIEL

Adieu donc, puisqu'en vain je tâche à vous résoudre

Avec tous vos lauriers, craignez encor la foudre.

JACOB

Je l'attendrai sans peur.

DANIEL

Mais non pas sans effet.

JACOB

Nous verrons donc par là un Hammond satisfait.

_(Il est seul)_

Qui ne craint point la mort ne craint point les menaces.

J'ai le cœur au-dessus des plus fières disgrâces

Et l'on peut me réduire à vivre sans bonheur,

Mais non pas me résoudre à vivre sans honneur.

**Chambre de Jacob…**

SCENE II : JACOB, JACK

JACK

A moi, Jacob, deux mots.

JACOB

Parlez.

JACK

Otez-moi d'un doute.

Connaissez-vous bien Hammond ?

JACOB

Oui.

JACK

On nous écoute…

_(Plus bas)_

Savez-vous que cet homme fut la même vertu

De courage et d'honneur et par tous reconnu ?

JACOB

Peut-être.

JACK

Cette ardeur que dans les yeux je porte,

Savez-vous ce qu'elle est et qu'elle m'est perdue ?

JACOB

Que m'importe ?

JACK

Si tout le monde sait, vous devez le savoir.

JACOB

Jeune présomptueux !

JACK

Vous parlez de devoir.

Mon âge vous suit de près mais aux âmes bien nées

La valeur n'attend point le nombre des années.

JACOB

Ne nous comparez pas et parlez librement :

Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste maintenant ?

JACK

Mettez l'orgueil en berne au nom de l'amitié,

Je suis sûr que Hammond est lui-même désolé.

JACOB

C'est trop me demander !

JACK

Alors ne faites rien !

Je vous prenais pourtant pour un homme de bien.

Votre orgueil vous fait perdre le sens des vraies raisons

A un geste anodin, preuve de déception.

Hammond n'a pas voulu insulter votre honneur

Il était votre allié, votre ami le meilleur,

Il n'aurait pas risqué de tout perdre pour peu

Qu'une place au soleil rende les gens heureux

JACOB

Ce grand cœur qui paraît dans tous vos beaux discours,

Ne voit que ce qu'il veut, pas ce qu'il y a autour :

Vous êtes de parti pris pour votre supérieur,

Mais vous ne savez rien des affaires d'honneur.

Savez-vous qu'il m'en coûte de le voir assumer

Le rôle qui aurait dû m'être attribué ?

Mais non, vous ne pouvez deviner ma rancœur

Puisque pour vous tout n'est qu'affaire de cœur.

Je voulais faire de vous un membre de ma famille

Mon âme avec plaisir vous destinait ma fille.

Je savais votre amour, et suis ravi de voir

Que tous ses sentiments cèdent à votre devoir

Qu'ils n'ont point affaibli cette ardeur magnanime

Puis que votre courage répond à mon estime

Et que, voulant pour gendre un militaire parfait,

Je ne me trompais point au choix que j'avais fait.

Mais tout ça a brûlé comme fétu de paille :

Ma fille sera à vous après mes funérailles

Aussi vous vengerez le nom du Général.

Donnez le premier coup, priez qu'il fut fatal,

Car si vous défaillez, je tiendrai la victoire :

A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire.

Que l'on ne vous croit pas abattu sans effort

Et j'aurai le regret d'annoncer votre mort.

JACK

D'une indigne pitié votre audace est suivie :

Qui m'ose ôter l'honneur craint de m'ôter la vie ?

JACOB

Retirez-vous d'ici.

JACK

Marchons sans discourir.

JACOB

Etes-vous las de vivre ?

JACK

Voulez-vous donc mourir ?

**Dans les quartiers Tok'ra…**

SCENE III : ANISE, SAM

ANISE

Apaisez-vous donc Sam, apaisez votre peine :

Faites agir votre science en ces moments de haine.

Vous reverrez le calme après ce faible orage

Votre bonheur se couvre que d'un peu de nuage,

Et vous ne perdez rien pour le voir différer.

SAM

Mon cœur outré d'ennuis n'ose rien espérer.

Un orage si prompt qui trouble une bonace

D'un naufrage certain nous porte la menace :

Je n'en saurais douter, je péris dans le port.

J'aimais, j'étais aimée, et mon père d'accord

Et je vous en contais la charmante nouvelle

Au malheureux moment que naissait la querelle,

Dont le récit fatal, sitôt qu'on vous l'a fait,

D'une si douce attente a ruiné l'effet.

Maudite ambition, détestable manie,

Dont les plus généreux souffrent la tyrannie !

Honneur impitoyableà mes plus chers désirs,

Que tu vas me coûter de pleurs et de soupirs !

ANISE

Vous n'avez dans l'histoire aucun sujet à craindre :

Un moment l'a fait naître, un moment va l'éteindre.

Elle a fait trop de bruit pour ne pas s'accorder,

Puisque votre pays les veut accomoder

Et vous savez mon âme, à vos ennuis sensible,

Pour en tarir la source, je ferai l'impossible.

SAM

Les accomodements ne font rien en ce point :

De si sordides affronts ne se réparent point.

En vain on fait agir la force ou la prudence :

Si l'on guérit le mal, ce n'est qu'en apparence.

La haine que les cœurs conservent au-dedans

Nourrit des feux cachés, mais d'autant plus ardents.

ANISE

Allez trouver O'Neill, prêtez-lui votre haleine,

Et démêlez ensemble cet écheveau de haine

Puis nous verrons bientôt votre amour le plus fort

Par un heureux hymen étouffer ce discord.

SAM

Je le souhaite ainsi plus que je ne l'espère :

Hammond est trop altier, et je connais mon père.

Je sens couler des pleurs que je veux retenir

La passé me tourmente, et je crains l'avenir.

ANISE

Que craignez-vous ? Votre père aurait-il des faiblesses ?

SAM

Le Colonel a du courage.

ANISE

Il a trop de tristesse.

SAM

Les hommes valeureux en ont souvent beaucoup.

ANISE

Vous ne devez douter de son amour pour vous :

Il est trop amoureux pour vous vouloir déplaire,

Et deux mots de votre bouche arrêtent sa colère.

SAM

S'il ne m'obéit point, quel comble à mon ennui !

Et s'il veut m'obéir, que dira-t-on de lui ?

Etant né ce qu'il est, souffrir un tel outrage !

Soit qu'il cède ou résiste au feu qui me l'engage,

Mon esprit ne peut qu'être honteux ou confus,

De son trop de respect, ou d'un juste refus.

ANISE

Vous avez l'âme haute, et quoique intéressée,

Vous ne pouvez souffrir une basse pensée

Mais si jusques au jour de l'accomodement

Je fais mon prisonnier de ce parfait amant,

Et que j'empêche ainsi l'effet de son courage,

Votre esprit amoureux n'aura-t-il point d'ombrage ?

SAM

Ah ! Madame, en ce cas je n'ai plus de souci.

SCENE IV : SAM, ANISE, UNE TOK'RA, UN SOLDAT

ANISE

Soldat, cherchez O'Neill, et l'amenez ici.

SOLDAT

Le Général Carter et lui…

SAM

Bon Dieu ! je tremble.

ANISE

Parlez.

SOLDAT

De cette base ils sont sortis ensemble.

SAM

Seuls ?

SOLDAT

Seuls, et qui semblaient tout bas se quereller.

SAM

Sans doute, ils sont aux mains,il n'en faut plus parler.

Madame, pardonnez à cette promptitude.

SCENE V : ANISE, UNE TOK'RA

ANISE

Hélas ! que dans l'esprit je sens d'inquiétude !

Je pleure ses malheurs, son amant me ravit

Mon repos m'abandonne, et ma flamme revit.

Ce qui va séparer Jack O'Neill de sa Sam

Fait renaître à la fois mon espoir et mon drame

Et leur division, que je vois à regret,

Dans mon esprit charmé jette un plaisir secret.

TOK'RA

Cette haute vertu qui règne dans votre âme

Se rend-elle sitôt à cette lâche flamme ?

ANISE

Ne la nomme point lâche, à présent que chez moi

Pompeuse et triomphante, elle me fait la loi :

Porte-lui du respect, puisqu'elle m'est si chère.

Ma vertu la combat, mais malgré moi j'espère

Et d'un si fol espoir mon cœur mal défendu

Vole après un amant qu'un Major a perdu.

TOK'RA

Vous laissez choir ainsi ce glorieux courage,

Et la raison chez vous perd ainsi son usage ?

ANISE

Ah ! qu'avec peu d'effet on entend la raison,

Quand le cœur est atteint d'un si charmant poison !

Et lorsque le malade aime sa maladie,

Qu'il a peine à souffrir que l'on y remédie !

TOK'RA

Votre espoir vous séduit, votre mal vous est doux

Mais enfin ce Terrien est indigne de vous.

ANISE

Je ne le sais que trop mais si ma vertu cède,

Apprends comme l'amour flatte un cœur qu'il possède.

Si O'Neill une fois sort vainqueur du combat,

Si dessous sa valeur ce grand guerrier s'abat,

Je puis en faire cas, je puis l'aimer sans honte.

Que ne fera-t-il point, s'il veut régler ses comptes ?

J'ose m'imaginer qu'à ses moindres exploits

Des planètes entières tomberont sous ses lois

Des Grands maîtres subjugués trembler en l'adorant,

Et l'Alliance des quatre, réjouie en l'accueillant.

Tout cela je l'attends de lui par sa victoire,

Et fais de son amour un sujet de ma gloire.

TOK'RA

Mais, Madame, voyez où vous portez son bras,

Ensuite d'un combat qui peut-être n'est pas.

ANISE

O'Neill est offensé Jacob a fait l'outrage

Ils sont sortis ensemble : en faut-il davantage ?

TOK'RA

Eh bien ! ils se battront, puisque vous le voulez

Mais O'Neill ira-t-il si loin que vous allez ?

ANISE

Que veux-tu ? je suis folle, et mon esprit s'égare :

Tu vois par là quels maux cet amour me prépare.

Viens donc dans mes quartiers consoler mes ennuis,

Et ne me quitte point dans le trouble où je suis.

**A la Maison Blanche…**

SCENE VI : GWB, JONAS, DANIEL

GWB

Carter est donc si vain, et si peu raisonnable !

Ose-t-il croire encor son crime pardonnable ?

DANIEL

Je l'ai de votre part longtemps entretenu

J'ai fait tout mon pouvoir, et n'ai rien obtenu.

GWB

Justes cieux ! ainsi donc un soldat téméraire

A si peu de respect et de soin de me plaire !

Il offense Hammond, et me méprise moi !

Au sein de mon armée il me donne la loi !

C'est encor un humain selon ce que j'en sais,

Gageons que son symbiote l'aide à se mieux penser.

Qu'il soit brave guerrier, qu'il soit grand capitaine,

Je saurai bien rabattre une humeur si hautaine.

Fût-il la valeur même, et le dieu des combats,

Il verra ce que c'est que de n'obéir pas.

Quoiqu'ait pu mériter une telle insolence,

Je l'ai voulu d'abord traiter sans violence

Mais puisqu'il en abuse, allez dès aujourd'hui,

Soit qu'il résiste ou non, vous assurer de lui.

JONAS

Peut-être un peu de temps le rendrait moins rebelle :

On l'a pris tout bouillant encor de sa querelle

Et dans la chaleur d'un premier mouvement,

Un cœur si généreux se rend malaisément.

Il voit bien qu'il a tort, mais une âme si haute

N'est pas sitôt réduite à confesser sa faute.

GWB

Jonas Quinn, taisez-vous, et soyez averti

Qu'on se rend criminel à prendre son parti.

JONAS

J'obéis et me tais mais de grâce, Monsieur,

Deux mots en sa défense.

GWB

Et de quel autre aveu ?

JONAS

Qu'une âme accoutumée aux grandes actions

Ne se peut abaisser à quelque soumission :

Elle n'en conçoit point qui s'expliquent sans arme

Et c'est de là que vient en ce jour ce vacarme.

Il touve en son devoir un peu trop de rigueur,

Et vous obéirait, s'il avait moins de cœur.

Commandez que son bras, nourri de notre alliance

Répare cette injure faite à son allégeance

Il vous satisfera et vienne qui voudra,

Attendant qu'il l'ait su, voici qui répondra.

GWB

Vous perdez le respect mais je pardonne à l'âge,

Et j'excuse l'ardeur en un jeune courage.

Un chef dont la prudence a de meilleurs objets

Est meilleur ménager du sang de ses sujets :

Je veille pour les miens, mes soucis les conservent,

Comme tout chef a soin des membres qui le servent.

Ainsi votre raison n'est pas raison pour moi

J'agis en chef d'Etat vous parlez en soldat

Et quoi qu'on veuille dire, et quoi qu'il ose croire,

Carter à m'obéir ne peut perdre sa gloire.

D'ailleurs l'affront me touche : il a perdu d'honneur

Celui que de Hammond j'ai fait le commandeur

S'attaquer à mon choix, c'est se prendre à moi-même,

Et faire un attentat sur le pouvoir suprême.

N'en parlons plus. Au reste, on a vu des vaisseaux

De nos pires ennemis arborer les drapeaux

Vers la Lune déjà ils ont osé paraître.

DANIEL

Anubis a appris par force à vous connaître,

Et tant de fois vaincu, il a perdu le cœur

De se plus hasarder contre un si grand vainqueur.

GWB

Ils ne verront jamais sans quelque jalousie

Mon sceptre, en dépit d'eux, régir le Tennessee

Et ce pays si beau, qu'ils veulent posséder,

Avec un œil d'envie est toujours regardé.

DANIEL

Ils savent aux dépens de leurs plus dignes têtes,

Combien votre présence assure vos conquêtes :

Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

GWB

Et rien à négliger :

Le trop de confiance attire le danger

Et vous n'ignorez pas qu'avec fort peu de peine

Un flux de pleine mer jusqu'ici les amène.

Toutefois j'aurais tort de jeter dans les cœurs,

L'avis étant mal sûr, de paniques terreurs.

L'effroi que produirait cette alarme inutile,

Dans la nuit qui survient troublerait trop mes villes :

Faites doubler les gardes aux murs et aux ports,

C'est assez pour ce soir.

SCENE VII : GWB, JONAS, TEAL'C

TEAL'C

Monsieur, Carter est mort :

Le Général Hammond s'est lavé de l'offense.

GWB

Dès que j'ai su l'affront, j'ai prévu la vengeance

Et j'ai voulu dès lors prévenir ce malheur.

TEAL'C

Le Major à genoux apporte sa douleur

Elle vient tout en pleurs vous demander justice.

GWB

Bien qu'à ses déplaisirs mon âme compatisse,

Ce que Carter a fait semble avoir mérité

Ce digne châtiment de sa témérité.

Quelque juste pourtant que puisse être sa peine,

Je ne puis sans regret perdre un tel phénomène.

Après un long service à mon Etat rendu,

Après son sang pour nous mille fois répandu,

A quelque sentiment que son orgueil m'oblige,

Sa perte m'affaiblit, et son trépas m'afflige.

**Toujours à Washington…**

SCENE VIII : GWB, HAMMOND, SAM, JONAS, DANIEL, TEAL'C

SAM

Monsieur, pitié, justice !

HAMMOND

Monsieur, écoutez-nous.

SAM

Je me jette à vos pieds.

HAMMOND

J'embrasse vos genoux.

SAM

Je demande justice.

HAMMOND

Entendez ma défense.

SAM

D'un soldat audacieux punissez l'insolence :

Il a de votre sceptre abattu le soutien,

Il a tué mon père.

HAMMOND

Allons donc, il va bien !

SAM

Au sang de vos sujets vous devez la justice.

HAMMOND

Mais Jacob n'aura qu'une petite cicatrice !

GWB

Levez-vous l'un et l'autre, et parlez à loisir.

Général, écoutez ce qu'elle a à vous dire.

SAM

Monsieur, mon père est mort, mes yeux ont vu son sang

Couler à gros bouillons de son généreux flanc

Ce sang qui tant de fois garantit vos murailles,

Ce sang qui tant de fois vous gagna des batailles,

Ce sang qui tout sorti fume encor de courroux

De se voir répandu pour d'autres que pour vous,

Qu'au milieu des hasards n'osait verser la guerre,

Le Colonel O'Neill vient d'en couvrir la terre.

J'ai couru sur le lieu, sans force et sans couleur :

Je l'ai trouvé sans vie. Excusez ma douleur,

Mais si la voix me manque en ce récit funeste,

Mes pleurs et mes soupirs vous diront mieux le reste.

GWB

Je comprends votre peine, et je m'y associe,

Vous perdez votre père et Hammond un ami.[…]

HAMMOND

Vous ne m'écoutez pas : Jacob est bien en vie !

Je savais que Selmak s'occuperait de lui.

J'ai voulu me venger d'un affront anodin

En lui faisant porter un coup, mais un coup vain.

Jamais je n'ai voulu réparer son offense

C'était une dispute sans la moindre importance,

Sinon l'écho qu'elle eut en dépit de nous-mêmes.

Il n'est besoin de larmes s'il n'y a de problème,

A moins que le Major ait encor des rancoeurs

Qui dépassent de loin les affaires d'honneur.

Et si nous nous penchions au cœur du différend,

Nous le verrions ensemble sûrement autrement.

Voyez-vous que l'amour bien qu'il fut interdit,

Brave tous les dangers pour parvenir ici :

Expliquez-donc un peu, Major, ce qui vous pèse,

Sachant que votre père ne meurt d'aucun malaise

Et qu'aucune justice ne vous écoutera.

SAM

Je veux m'en assurer avant d'autres débats.

HAMMOND

Allez-y, mon enfant, rejoignez votre père,

Et riez avec lui de ce qu'il a souffert

Par l'arme du Colonel en combat singulier

Allez-y, mon enfant, allez-y et voyez :

Ils seront ennemis entre vos doux soupirs,

Et ne retiendront plus pour longtemps leurs sourires

A vous voir si perdue, votre cœur en balance,

Ils seront devant vous pour quêter la clémence.

Mais nous pardonnerez-vous cette plaisanterie

Où personne à part nous n'a véritablement ri ?

SAM

Vous voulez dire que toute cette mise en scène

Etait une mascarade qui m'a fait de la peine ?

HAMMOND

Au début nous pensions juste à nous amuser

A voir où tout ceci pouvait nous amener.

SAM

Le jeu de la querelle a pris de l'importance.

HAMMOND

Il n'y avait d'honneur ni de trop grande offense

A faire tout ce bruit d'un seul malentendu.

Les murs ont des oreilles, et c'est à notre insu

Que le bruit a couru plus vite que nos pas.

Je suis tellement contrit.

GWB

Vous n'y paraissez pas.

Vous dites que Carter est toujours bien vivant,

Et que votre discorde n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Mais le mal engendré par vos plaisanteries,

Et la peine causée, le tracas, les ennuis,

Valent des remontrances et une punition :

Pour avoir mis en doute toute mon institution,

Je vous condamne, Hammond, à vous en excuser.

HAMMOND

Mais je ne suis pas seul à devoir prix payer.

GWB

Jacob Carter devra présenter ses excuses :

Aux Tok'ras, à la Terre, et gagez qu'on l'accuse

D'être le trublion de notre chère alliance.

Mais, allez, laissez-moi, j'ai d'autres contingences.

**ACTE III**

**A l'infirmerie**

SCENE PREMIERE : JACK, JANET

JANET

Jack, qu'avez-vous fait ? où venez-vous, misérable ?

JACK

Suivre le triste cours de mon sort déplorable.

JANET

Où prenez-vous l'audace et ce nouvel orgueil

De paraître en ces lieux encor emplis de deuil ?

Quoi ? venez-vous jusqu'ici braver quelque fantôme ?

Vous l'avez bien tué ?

JACK

Je n'ai blessé que l'homme

Selmak prend soin de lui et lui rend toute sa force.

JANET

Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a pas la plus petite entorse ?

Alors pourquoi ce deuil est porté ici là ?

JACK

Mon geste importe plus que l'impensable trépas.

Au diable les couronnes et puis les chrysanthèmes :

J'ai tiré sur le père de la femme que j'aime.

Ne me regardez pas d'un visage étonné,

Je cherche le pardon. Pourra-t-elle pardonner ?

Mon juge est mon amour, mon seul juge c'est Sam,

Je mérite sa colère et ses cris et son blâme

Et j'en viens recevoir, comme un bien souverain,

Et l'arrêt de sa bouche, et le coup de ses mains.

JANET

Fuyez plutôt ses yeux et fuyez sa violence

A ses premiers transports, cachez votre présence :

Ne vous exposez point aux premiers mouvements

Que poussera l'ardeur de ses ressentiments.

JACK

Non, non, ce cher objet à qui j'ai pu déplaire

Ne peut pour mon supplice avoir trop de colère

Et j'évite les tourments qui me vont accabler,

Si j'ai peur de ses mots pour ce que je n'ai fait.

JANET

Sam est à Washington, de pleurs toute baignée,

Et n'en reviendra point que bien accompagnée.

Jack, fuyez, de grâce : ôtez-moi ce souci.

Que ne dira-t-on point si l'on vous voit ici ?

**Dans les couloirs de la base…**

SCENE II : JONAS, JANET, SAM

JONAS

Allons, Sam, il n'y a pas de sanglante victime :

Votre colère est juste, et vos pleurs légitimes

Et je n'entreprends pas, à force de parler,

Ni de vous adoucir, ni de vous consoler.

Mais si de vous servir je puis être capable,

Je chercherais partout à trouver le coupable

Employez mon amour à vous venger de lui :

Sous vos commandements, usons sa jalousie.

SAM

Malheureux !

JONAS

De grâce, acceptez mon service.

SAM

Non, je préfère réserver un tout autre supplice.

JONAS

Vous savez quelles armes vont bien à la langueur,

Afin que jamais crime n'échappe à leur douleur ?

Le doute, le reniement, sont des armes absolues.

Vous le rejetterez après l'avoir reçu

Il ne comprendra pas et vous serez vengée.

SAM

Jonas, mon bon ami, je ne pourrai jamais,

Feindre l'indifférence pour l'homme de ma vie

Enfin le repousser m'est le pire souci.

JONAS

C'est votre unique chance aussi bien que la mienne

Il mérite ô combien d'avoir un peu de peine.

**A l'infirmerie….**

SCENE III : SAM, JANET

SAM

Enfin je me vois libre, et je puis sans contrainte

De mes vives colères vous faire voir l'atteinte

Je puis donner passage à mes tristes soupirs

Je puis ouvrir mon âme et tous mes déplaisirs.

Mon père, ce chenappan, nous a bien fait marcher !

Lui et le Général se sont bien amusés !

Et Jack que je croyais plus adulte que ça,

N'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'y mêler sa joie.

Ils vont s'en repentir, tous les trois, je le jure :

Je vais leur enseigner de nouvelles tortures.

JANET

Allez, reposez-vous, Sam.

SAM

Ah ! que mal à propos

Dans un tourment si grand vous parlez de repos !

Par où sera jamais ma colère apaisée,

Si je ne puis blesser les mains qui l'ont causée ?

Et que puis-je espérer qu'un malaise éternel,

Si je laisse impunis ces trois hommes sans cervelle ?

JANET

Jack n'est pas fautif, mais l'aimez-vous encore ?

SAM

C'est peu dire aimer, Janet : je l'adore

Ma passion s'oppose à mon ressentiment

Dedans mon tourmenteur je trouve mon amant

Et je sens qu'en dépit de toute ma colère,

Il demeure en mon cœur et je n'y puis rien faire.

Il a commis un geste en suivant son honneur,

Voulu tuer mon père et rester grand seigneur

S'il a honte d'un acte et de ses conséquences,

Il devra me prouver qu'il est tout innocence.

Je le connais assez pour émettre des doutes.

Il n'est jamais dernier aux jeux de la déroute

Il a dû apprécier toute cette mise en scène

De la fausse querelle et de la fausse haine.

Et quoi que mon amour ait sur moi de pouvoir,

Je ne consulte point pour suivre mon devoir.

JANET

Pensez-vous le punir ?

SAM

Ah ! cruelle pensée !

Et cruelle punition où je me vois forcée !

Je le veux voir souffrir tout comme j'ai souffert :

Jonas pour m'y aider s'est montré volontaire.

JANET

Ca ne m'étonne point il est si pathétique,

Que son amour pour vous le rendrait héroïque !

SAM

Quoi ! il ne désire rien de plus que moi-même :

Faire se repentir le seul homme que j'aime.

Mon cœur, honteusement surpris par d'autres charmes,

Croira ne lui devoir que d'impuissantes larmes !

Il verra en Jonas un tout autre ennemi

Que l'honneur ou la gloire dont il est si épris.

JANET

Croyez-moi, Sam, vous êtes excusable

D'avoir moins de chaleur contre un objet aimable,

Contre un amant si cher : vous avez assez fait.

Alors, je vous en prie, abandonnez l'idée

De le faire souffrir, de le rendre jaloux :

Vous risquez de le perdre et de perdre beaucoup.

Ne vous obstinez point en cette humeur étrange.

SAM

Il y va de mon âme, il faut que je me venge

Et de quoi que nous flatte un désir amoureux,

Toute excuse est honteuse aux esprits généreux.

JANET

Mais vous aimez bien Jack, il ne peut vous déplaire !

SAM

Je l'avoue.

JANET

Après tout, que pensez-vous donc faire ?

SAM

Au nom de ma colère, pour finir mon ennui,

Je vais le tourmenter avec sa jalousie.

SCENE IV : JACK, SAM

JACK

Eh bien ! sans vous donner la peine de poursuivre,

Assurez-vous l'honneur de m'empêcher de vivre.

SAM

Janet, où sommes-nous, et qu'est-ce que je vois ?

Jack est bien ici ! Jack est devant moi !

JACK

N'épargnez point mon cœur : goûtez sans résistance

La douceur de ma perte et de votre vengeance.

_Janet s'en va._

SAM

Hélas !

JACK

Ecoute-moi.

SAM

Je ne peux.

JACK

Un moment.

SAM

Partez, laissez-moi seule !

JACK

Quatre mots seulement :

Après ne me réponds que si tu le désires.

SAM

Tu n'effaceras pas ma colère de soupirs.

JACK

Ma Sam…

SAM

Je ne t'appartiens plus.

Si tu as eu ta chance, ores tu l'as perdue.

JACK

Arrête, ne dis pas ça, je vais tout t'expliquer :

Accepte seulement de vouloir m'écouter.

SAM

Alors, vas-y, parles.

JACK

Je t'aime, Sam.

Tu es mon juge, mon cœur et toute mon âme.

J'implore ta clémence si tu le peux encor,

Car, après tout, ton père n'est pas mort.

SAM

Et tu crois qu'il suffit de le savoir vivant

Pour oublier le geste que tu as fait avant ?

Tu voulais le tuer, pour l'honneur et la gloire

Deux sombres illusions pour une amère victoire.

JACK

Je fais ce que tu veux, mais sans quitter l'envie

De passer dans tes mains ma misérable vie

Je serai ton esclave pour rester ton amant.

Ne me rejette pas, pas ici maintenant.

Je peux m'agenouiller pour quérir ton pardon,

Je peux tout accepter, toutes tes conditions

Si j'ai commis un acte qui t'a causé douleur,

Et puis si par ma faute, tu as versé des pleurs,

Crois en mon désarroi et en mon repentir :

Je ne peux pas souffrir de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Je sais qu'on ne peut point revenir en arrière,

J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et ne peux le refaire

Réduit à te déplaire, ou souffrir un affront,

J'ai pensé qu'à son tour mon bras était trop prompt

A souffler la vengeance d'une pauvre querelle,

Et en me maudissant de ne penser qu'à elle

Je me suis accusé de trop de violence

Et ta beauté sans doute pesait dans la balance,

A moins que d'opposer à tes plus forts appas

Qu'un homme sans honneur ne te méritait pas

Que, malgré cette part que j'avais en ton âme,

Qui m'aima généreux me haïrait infâme

Qu'écouter ton amour, obéir à sa voix,

C'était m'en rendre indigne et diffamer ton choix.

Je te le dis encore et quoique j'en soupire,

Jusqu'au dernier soupir je veux bien le redire :

Je t'ai fait une offense, et j'ai dû m'y porter

Pour effacer ma honte, et pour te mériter

Mais quitte envers l'honneur, et quitte envers ton père,

C'est maintenant à toi que je viens satisfaire :

C'est pour t'offrir ma vie qu'en ce lieu tu me vois.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai dû, je fais ce que je dois.

SAM

Ah ! Jack, il est vrai que quoique ton ennemie,

Je ne puis te blâmer d'avoir fui l'infamie

Et de quelque façon qu'éclatent mes douleurs,

Je ne t'accuse point, je pleure mes malheurs.

Je sais ce que l'honneur, après un tel outrage,

Demandait à l'ardeur d'un généreux courage :

Tu n'as fait le devoir que d'un homme de bien

Mais aussi, le faisant, tu t'es joué du mien.

Que dire d'une joute entre deux vieux amis

Qui put tourner au drame et à l'ignominie ?

Ont-ils même eu conscience de la portée des mots ?

Et de toutes les peines qui leur faisaient écho ?

Ils se sont bien moqués de nos ressentiments

Des doutes engendrés par tous leurs jeux d'enfants

Jamais pris la mesure des justes conséquences,

Qu'ils ont mis en péril les bases de l'alliance.

Si je dois gourmander quelqu'un bien avant toi,

Mon père et Hammond vont y avoir droit !

J'eusse pourtant aimé que tout soit plus facile,

Et que nos sentiments soient un peu moins fragiles

Dès les premiers orages, nous avons pris la pluie,

Il ne me reste rien des promesses enfuies :

Ni ton cœur, ni ton âme, à mon corps défendant,

Non, je n'ai plus pour toi le moindre sentiment.

JACK

Plutôt que de te perdre, je préfère mourir !

SAM

Oh ! tu ne mourras point, tu vas juste souffrir.

JACK

Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Je ne serai jamais ton amoureux déchu

Je ne te laisserai jamais nous faire cela,

Je t'aime trop, ma Sam, à en mourir pour toi.

Allons, regarde-moi, regarde dans mes yeux,

Dis-moi que tu me hais, dis-moi que tu m'en veux.

SAM

Mais je ne te hais point.

JACK

Tu pourrais.

SAM

Je ne puis.

Toi qui fut mon amant, tu restes mon ami.

JACK

Non, ne fais pas ça !

SAM

Je le fais.

JACK

Mais pourquoi ?

SAM

C'est une chose, mon ami, que tu sais comme moi :

Il y a un temps pour tout, le nôtre est révolu

Je t'ai aimé sûrement mais je ne t'aime plus.

JACK

Laisse-moi t'embrasser, te prouver par tes lèvres,

Que tu ressens pour moi toujours la même fièvre

Je n'abandonnerai pas sans combattre tes sens

Si tu ne veux l'amour, tu auras la jouissance

De ton corps apaisé, blotti contre le mien.

Alors, tu pourras dire que tu ne ressens rien.

SAM

En place d'amitié, tu auras mon mépris.

JACK

C'est assez pour l'amour que tu as ressenti.

SAM

A quelles extrémités nos courroux nous exposent !

Si mon corps t'appartient, mon esprit s'y oppose :

Je ne puis plus t'aimer, cela me fait trop mal.

JACK

Laisse-moi t'emmener visiter mes étoiles.

SAM

C'est bien, tu as gagné !

JACK

A quoi te résous-tu ?

SAM

A oublier pour toi mon ultime vertu.

Oh, Jack ! qui l'eût cru ?

JACK

Oh, Sam ! qui l'eût dit ?

SAM

Je t'offre une dernière chance de partager mon lit.

JACK

Et cela sans amour, pour me dire adieu ?

SAM

N'en demande point trop et prends ce que je veux.

JACK

Je prends ce qu'on me donne mais jamais sans le cœur

Je t'aime comme un homme, comme un homme d'honneur :

Si je n'ai pas ton âme, je ne veux point ton corps,

Donne-le à Jonas, si lui en veut encore.

SAM

Il en a bien voulu avant que tu ne viennes,

Avec ton beau discours et tes excuses vaines.

Il a pris sans remord ce que je lui offrais,

Et il m'a fait l'amour, Jack, comme tu en rêvais.

JACK

Non, tu n'as pas pu.

SAM

Veux-tu quelque témoin ?

Janet ou même Anise le savent mieux que bien.

JACK

Je vais m'en enquérir auprès d'elles de ce pas.

SAM

Vas, Jack, vas et ne me reviens pas.

**Au mess…**

SCENE V : HAMMOND

Jamais nous ne goûtons de parfaite allégresse :

Nos plus heureux succès sont mêlés de tristesse

Toujours quelques soucis en ces évènements

Troublent la pureté de nos contentements.

Vous savez tous ici de quoi je sens la crainte :

Une plaisanterie a de fâcheuses atteintes :

Mon second me méprise quand le sien le gourmande

Le Président aussi me met fort à l'amende

Je dois, ici devant, vous parler de l'affaire

Dont deux pauvres victimes font les frais honoraires.

Ainsi donc tout à l'heure, tout est parti d'un mot,

Un mot plus haut qu'un autre et un geste idiot

C'était une querelle entre deux vieux amis,

Un anodin discord aux effets inouïs.

Aux questions de vengeance, comme aux questions d'honneur,

Un seul malentendu provoque le malheur

Et si le Colonel a blessé le Tok'ra,

Ce n'est point de sa faute mais de ma faute à moi :

J'ai pris d'un peu trop haut la légitimité

Du poste qu'il venait de m'être accordé,

En vertu des services rendus à ma Nation.

J'ai cru que jalousie rimait avec raison.

Mon vieil ami Jacob me tançait de bravoure

Et je n'ai vu qu'offense où n'était que l'humour,

D'un brave parmi les braves, un soldat toujours prêt,

Alors que mon grand âge déjà me condamnait

A porter l'estocade par bras interposé.

Mon orgueil a parlé le Colonel l'a fait.

Il a choisi l'honneur au dam des sentiments

Pour elle, désormais, il n'est qu'ancien amant.

Elle, c'est son Major, la fille de mon ami :

Il a voulu la mort du père de sa mie.

Comprenez-vous alors que je sois devant vous

Un humble misérable qui se repend de tout ?

Si Jacob n'est pas mort, il le doit à Selmak

Mais si je vis encore, je ne le dois qu'à Jack.

Il a pris ma défense plus souvent qu'à son tour

Il a même sacrifié, pour moi, son amour.

Je quémande votre aide, non comme Général,

Je voudrais m'acquitter d'une dette morale :

Plus tard, j'aurais l'enfer qui expiera mes fautes

Mais je veux qu'un hymen conclue ma fausse note

En deux mots comme en cent, je compte sur vous tous

Pour mettre à cette affaire une conclusion douce.

**Dans le bureau d'Hammond….**

SCENE IV : JACK, HAMMOND

HAMMOND

Jack ! enfin le ciel permet que je vous voie !

JACK

Hélas !

HAMMOND

Je connais ce soupir et son pourquoi.

Laissez-moi vous le dire, vous êtes un bon soldat :

Vous n'avez obéi qu'à un ordre à la fois.

Faisant fi de la flamme qui vous brûlait le corps,

Vous avez, pour l'honneur, voulu venger mes torts

Il me faut l'avouer, tout n'est né que d'un test,

J'ai voulu éprouver la valeur de vos gestes,

Et de votre courage repaître mes faiblesses.

Oui, vous m'avez vengé, mais qu'est-ce que je vous laisse ?

D'une simple querelle, vous avez tout perdu :

Un avenir glorieux, un amour éperdu

Sam vous pardonne-t-elle ?

JACK

Non, Monsieur, c'est fini.

HAMMOND

Qui finit ? Qui commence ? n'a-t-elle donc rien compris ?

JACK

Elle sait les contingences, les devoirs et le jeu

Mais son cœur n'est de moi plus vraiment amoureux.

Elle a pris comme excuse sa colère envers moi

Pour détourner son cœur de sa première voie

Elle reniait mon amour, me parlait d'amitié,

Puis elle m'offrait son corps quand je lui refusais.

Je ne sais plus que faire, je ne sais plus que dire

Dieu sait que j'ai souffert de la voir tant souffrir !

Mais sitôt mon forfait eut été accompli

Qu'elle mettait un autre à l'abri de son lit :

Elle a donné à Quinn l'offrande de son corps

Il en a profité, s'il n'en abuse encore.

HAMMOND

Ce que vous m'apprenez ajoute à ma tristesse :

Où s'en vont donc les femmes quand s'use leur tendresse ?

Je croyais que vos liens dureraient assez loin

Pour supporter les haines et palier les chagrins

Je m'accuse à présent de n'avoir deviné

Qu'une brêve tempête ait pu les dénouer.

De votre grand malheur, je suis seul responsable,

J'ai pris dedans vos cœurs les élans admirables

De la passion et de l'amour.

JACK

Point trop n'en faut.

HAMMOND

Je vous suis débiteur de chacun de vos maux.

JACK

Vous ne pouviez savoir, au début de la trame,

Comment réagirait le soldat ou la femme

Le Major acceptait les affaires d'honneur,

Quand la femme reniait les affaires de cœur.

Et ni vous, ni Jacob, ni encore moins moi-même

Ne sommes partisans des femmes que l'on aime :

On les aime pour elle, leur liberté de choix

Et si j'aime encor Sam, elle ne veut plus de moi.

En choisissant Jonas, elle a choisi sa vie

Je me satisferai de rester son ami.

HAMMOND

Cessez vos gérémiades et vos bons sentiments !

Est-ce que son amitié vous comblera vraiment ?

Je vous ai vu timide, je vous ai vu battant,

Luttant pour son bonheur contre tout règlement

Vous battiez les campagnes pour lui sauver la vie,

Souleviez des montagnes pour qu'elle vous sourit

Vous aviez pris son cœur sur un simple bonjour.

JACK

Je me trompais alors, ce n'était pas l'amour.

HAMMOND

Ce n'était que désir ? Ce n'était qu'attirance ?

Alors, dites-moi, Jack, d'où vous vient la souffrance

De la voir reposer entre les bras d'un autre.

JACK

La souffrance m'est due par un mauvais apôtre :

Il s'est dit notre ami afin de la séduire,

Et de la consoler, et de la dévêtir

A mon moindre faux pas, il en a profité

Pour glisser dans les draps de celle que j'aimais.

HAMMOND

Et vous ne faites rien, vous acceptez l'ignoble

Combattez sa vertu, elle vous rendra plus noble :

Allez la retrouver, allez sonder son âme,

Je connais le Major et je connais la femme :

Son cœur ne peut jamais se diviser en deux.

Jonas est sa vengeance, et vous êtes ses yeux

Elle qui vous sait jaloux en a pris son parti,

Pour toute sa souffrance, elle vous a puni.

Ne cherchez pas plus loin la raison de son choix :

Elle s'est servi de lui.

JACK

Mais elle ne m'aime pas !

HAMMOND

Oh que si, elle vous aime ! et bien plus que l'aveu

Qu'elle en pourrait faire si elle croisait vos yeux.

Mais las, de ce tourment, il n'est pas que question :

Je vous ai fait mander pour une autre raison.

Vous êtes, Colonel, le meilleur de l'armée,

Or, les Goa'Ulds vont bientôt arriver :

Ils cachent derrière la Lune, quelques trente vaisseaux.

Anubis veut danser sur votre seul tombeau.

JACK

Je reconnais bien là son esprit dérangé !

Il en veut à un homme et déploie ses armées !

HAMMOND

L'heure est à l'alerte, la Terre est menacée :

La planète entière compte sur le SGC.

Ne nous trahissez pas.

JACK

Jamais je n'ai failli.

J'ai toujours combattu et toujours bien servi

Mon peuple avant moi-même, ma Terre avant mon cœur :

Mes disputes intimes n'entrent pas en ces mœurs.

HAMMOND

Je peux compter sur vous et sur toute l'équipe ?

Vous ne ferez qu'un seul pour tuer ce sale type ?

Est-ce que dans votre union on sentira la force ?

Et êtes-vous sûr, Jack, qu'il n'y ait de divorce

Entre chacun de vous, sachant ce qui l'anime ?

JACK

Je ne puis me montrer pour nous tous magnanime.

Mais s'il y a un combat, l'ennemi nous rassemble,

Et ce si grand péril, nous le vaincrons ensemble.

Je ne laisserai pas périr qui que ce soit

C'est mon engagement et c'est ce que je dois.

HAMMOND

Laisseriez-vous la vie pour qu'on sauve Jonas ?

JACK

S'il le faut, Général, je mourrai à sa place.

HAMMOND

Et vous souhaitez mourir, n'est-ce pas, Colonel ?

JACK

La vie ne me dit rien si je la vis sans elle.

**ACTE IV**

**Dans la chambre de Sam…**

SCENE PREMIERE : SAM, JANET

SAM

N'est-ce point point un faux bruit ? Le savez-vous, Janet ?

JANET

Il faut que vous partiez. Mais en êtes-vous prête ?

Un péril nous menace, bien plus grand qu'autrefois :

Vous reprenez les armes,vous partez au combat.

Je sais ce qu'il vous coûte de cotoyer l'amant

Que votre cœur n'oublie si votre esprit dément

Combattre à ses côtés et craindre pour sa vie,

Endurer les tortures qu'impose votre esprit :

Vous ne ferez plus qu'un pour vaincre Anubis.

SAM

C'est le sort qui s'acharne à se faire complice

Du tourment qui m'agite et de tous mes dilemmes :

Je vais devoir m'allier au seul homme que j'aime

En dépit des rancoeurs, je ne puis que l'admettre :

Lui seul est mon seigneur et mon unique maître.

JANET

Allons, dépêchez-vous !

SAM

Le temps presse ? ils m'attendent ?

JANET

Allez bâtir ensemble les murs de votre légende.

**Dans les couloirs de la base…**

SCENE II : ANISE, SAM, JACK

ANISE

Je ne viens pas ici consoler vos douleurs

Je viens plutôt mêler mes soupirs à vos pleurs.

SAM

Vous ne savez donc rien ? le temps n'est plus aux larmes :

La Terre est menacée, on a donné l'alarme

J'allais me préparer à partir au combat,

SG1 doit m'attendre, je dois hâter mon pas.

ANISE

Je le sais, mon amie, et je pars avec vous

La Tok'ra vous épaule pour combattre ce fou.

SAM

Et mon père vient aussi ?

ANISE

Cela est préférable.

SAM

Alors la situation va m'être inconfortable.

Un amant, un ami, et mon père au milieu :

Ca ne dit rien qui vaille à mon cœur malheureux.

_Elles devisent en marchant._

ANISE

N'ayez donc point de crainte, ce sont de bons soldats,

Pour lesquels le devoir prime sur les émois

Ils connaissent l'enjeu, les dangers, les raisons,

Ils ne sauront souffrir d'aucune trahison

Leurs armes vont s'unir en dépit de leurs cœurs,

Et ils feront l'impasse de dessus leurs rancoeurs.

SAM

Tant qu'ils n'auront de cesse de ne plus voir en moi

La fille ou la maîtresse, seulement le soldat

C'est vrai, tout ira bien.

ANISE

Ne vous inquiétez plus.

Seul le combat dissipe tous les malentendus

De cette sombre affaire, il ne sera question,

Au nom de votre Terre et au nom de l'Union.

SAM

Serez-vous près de moi dans le cœur du combat ?

Me protègerez-vous d'un possible trépas ?

ANISE

Je donnerai ma vie s'il faut sauver la vôtre,

Je le donnerai même contre celle des autres

Je me porte garante de votre sauvegarde

Dans les affres du sort où le mâlin s'attarde :

Vous aurez les lauriers que mérite votre âme,

Et vous aurez l'amant que mérite la femme

Je vous rendrai l'amour de ce fier Colonel,

Victime comme vous, d'une simple querelle.

SAM

Je ne sais que vous dire ?

ANISE

Alors ne dites mot.

SAM

Votre amitié me touche et tarit mes sanglots

Vous balayez mes doutes avec tant de bonté

Votre âme est généreuse, votre cœur pureté.

N'avez-vous de défauts ? êtes-vous si parfaite ?

N'avez-vous quelque amour que l'humeur s'en inquiète ?

ANISE

Ah ! si vous saviez ! si vous saviez ma peine :

J'ai l'amour malheureux et les humeurs malsaines.

Je ne suis point parfaite car j'aime sans être aimée

Quand j'attends son amour, il me rend l'amitié,

Et je sais son cœur pris par une autre que moi.

J'ai voulu le résoudre à modifier son choix :

J'ai tenté par mes lèvres d'animer son désir,

Mais il m'a repoussée, tout à son déplaisir.

SAM

Cet homme, que vous aimez, est indigne de vous,

Car pour vous refuser, il se doit être fou !

ANISE

Non, son esprit est si pur qu'on y lit au-dedans.

Il est beau, il est fort et doit être bon amant,

Enfin, tant je suppose ce que je sais de lui.

Ah, Sam ! si vous saviez !

SAM

Dites-moi qui.

ANISE

Je ne peux.

SAM

J'insiste.

ANISE

Vraiment, je ne peux pas.

SAM

Dites-moi, mon amie, expliquez-moi pourquoi.

ANISE

Parce que l'homme que j'aime est…

JACK

Ah ! mesdames, enfin !

Alors, quel est donc ce discours qui vous retient ?

ANISE

Nous parlions de l'amour.

JACK

Savez-vous ce qu'il est ?

Et combien il fait mal quand il est rejeté ?

Mais il n'est point d'amour où nous allons nous rendre :

Aussi, pressez le pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_Puis il s'en va._

**Après la bataille, dans la salle de briefing… **

SCENE III : JACK, HAMMOND, DANIEL, TEAL'C, JONAS, GWB

GWB

Pour vous récompenser ma force est trop petite

Et j'ai moins de pouvoir que vous tous de mérite.

La planète est sauvée d'un si rude ennemi,

Qu'elle vous honore tous et qu'elle vous remercie.

Vous devenez nos Cid, nos héros, nos seigneurs,

Et je vous envie presque d'avoir autant d'honneurs.

Tous ceux que le devoir à mon service engage

Ne s'en acquittent pas avec même courage

Et lorsque la valeur ne va point dans l'excès,

Elle ne produit point de si rares succès.

Souffrez donc qu'on vous loue, et de cette victoire

Apprenez-moi plutôt la véritable histoire.

JACK

Monsieur, vous avez su qu'en ce danger pressant,

Qui jeta sur la Terre un effroi si puissant,

Une troupe d'amis chez Jacob assemblée

Sollicita mon âme encor toute troublée…

Mais, Monsieur, pardonnez à ma témérité,

Si j'osai l'employer sans votre autorité :

Le péril approchait leur brigade était prête

Nous devions avancer pour contrer la conquête.

GWB

Je comprends. Poursuivez.

JACK

Sous moi donc cette troupe s'avance,

Et porte sur le front une mâle assurance.

Nous partîmes cinq cents mais par un prompt renfort

Nous nous vîmes trois mille en arrivant à bord.

Tant, à nous voir marcher avec un tel visage,

Les plus épouvantés reprenaient du courage !

J'en cache les deux tiers, aussitôt qu'arrivés,

Dans le fond des vaisseaux qui lors furent trouvés

Le reste, dont le nombre augmentait à toute heure,

Brûlant d'impatience autour de moi demeure,

Se couche contre sol et, sans faire aucun bruit,

Passe une bonne part d'une si belle nuit.

Par mon commandement la garde en fait de même,

Et se tenant cachée, aide à mon stratagème

Et je feins hardiment d'avoir reçu de vous

L'ordre qu'on me voit suivre et que je donne à tous.

Cette obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles

Enfin avec le flux nous fait voir trente voiles […..]

O combien d'actions, combien d'exploits célèbres

Sont demeurés sans gloire au milieu des ténèbres,

Où chacun, seul témoin des grands coups qu'il donnait,

Ne pouvait discerner où le sort inclinait !

J'allais de tous côtés encourager les nôtres,

Faire avancer les uns, et soutenir les autres,

Ranger ceux qui venaient, les pousser à leur tour,

Et ne l'ai pu savoir jusques au point du jour.

Mais enfin sa clarté montre notre avantage :

Anubis voit sa perte et perd soudain courage

Et voyant un renfort qui nous vient secourir,

L'ardeur de vaincre cède à la peur de mourir.

Ils courent dans les vaisseaux, ils en coupent les câbles,

Poussent jusques aux cieux des cris épouvantables,

Font retraite en tumulte, et sans considérer

Si leur Dieu avec eux a pu se retirer. [….]

On a vu les Jaffas, engagés parmi nous,

Et quelque peu des leurs, tous percés de nos coups,

Disputent vaillamment et vendent bien leur vie.

A se rendre moi-même en vain je les convie :

Le cimeterre au poing, ils ne m'écoutent pas

Mais voyant à leurs pieds tomber tous leurs soldats,

Et que seuls désormais en vain ils se défendent,

Ils demandent le chef : je me nomme, ils se rendent.

Anubis, esseulé, a mangé son serpent

Et le combat cessa faute de combattants.

**Dans le bureau d'Hammond…**

SCENE IV : HAMMOND, TEAL'C, DANIEL

DANIEL

Excusez-moi mais Sam souhaite vous entretenir.

HAMMOND

C'est bon, je me tiens prêt, laissez-la donc venir.

TEAL'C

Désirez-vous qu'on reste vous aider, Général ?

Le Major est colère, elle vous veut du mal.

HAMMOND

Ne vous en faites pas, Teal'c, telle que je la connais,

Elle va tempêter et sitôt se calmer.

Mais je sais que mon heure va m'être difficile

Avant que ses humeurs lui reviennent tranquilles.

DANIEL

C'est comme vous voulez, Général, on vous laisse…

HAMMOND

Allez-y, mes amis, faites entrer la tigresse !

SCENE V : HAMMOND, SAM

SAM

Puis-je ici me permettre de parler librement ?

HAMMOND

Major, je sais l'ampleur de vos ressentiments.

SAM

Si vous savez ma peine, vous en savez la cause :

Est-ce qu'une querelle vous rappelle quelque chose ?

HAMMOND

Je crois m'en souvenir mais tout cela est flou.

SAM

Mon père et vous, Monsieur, vous êtes joué de nous !

Le Colonel et moi n'avions rien demandé

Nous n'osions même pas partager nos baisers

Et quelque fut l'amour dont nos cœurs se sont pris,

Nous l'avons muselé : il était interdit.

Mais au fil des années comme au fil des missions,

Nos yeux se sont parlés d'amour et de passion.

Puis les mots sont venus et les aveux avec

Nous ne craignions ni Cour et ni échec

Mais je sais maintenant que nous avons eu tort.

HAMMOND

Malgré tout, malgré nous, vous vous aimez encore.

SAM

Oui, mais tout est fini et j'ai un autre amant.

HAMMOND

Allons, je n'en crois rien.

SAM

Mais j'en ai un pourtant.

HAMMOND

Il ne fait aucun doute que Jonas vous aime :

Il me l'a avoué bien avant qu'à vous-même

Vous vous vengez de Jack grâce à sa jalousie,

En lui laissant penser Jonas dans votre lit

La vengeance vous est douce ? êtes-vous plus heureuse ?

Le savoir malheureux vous rend il plus radieuse ?

D'autant que je sais bien que jamais un Jonas

N'émouvra votre coeur ou ne prendra la place

Que Jack y avait pris.

SAM

Et qu'il a délaissé

Pour laver votre honneur d'une offense insensée.

HAMMOND

Il n'y eut d'autre offense que mon orgueil malade

Que l'âge d'un Général est mauvais camarade !

Maintenant, mon enfant, je vous prie de tout cœur

De pardonner mes fautes qui vous ont fait malheur.

SAM

Je vous pardonnerai si je retrouve un jour

La force de trouver Jack, de recouvrir l'amour :

Il faut que je lui dise que Jonas ne m'est rien

Que chacun de mes jours loin de lui est bien vain

Qu'il demeure en mon âme le plus doux des tourments,

Et qu'il reste pour moi le meilleur des amants.

HAMMOND

Courez lui dire, Sam, et suivez ce conseil :

De tout renoncement peut naître quelque merveille

Comme tout acte franc, il n'est point de caprice

Qu'un aveu aussi doux n'efface les préjudices.

SAM

Savez-vous où est Jack ? où je puis le trouver ?

HAMMOND

A mon avis, Major, il est dans ses quartiers.

**Dans les quartiers de Jack…**

SCENE VI : JACK, SAM

SAM

Jack !

JACK

Que veux-tu ? ne m'as tu point assez troublé ?

SAM

J'aimerais te parler. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

_Il ouvre la porte. Elle entre._

JACK

Qu'as-tu donc à me dire qui ne soit si urgent ?

SAM

Je t'ai menti tantôt, Jack, sur mes sentiments.

Jonas n'est rien pour moi, ne l'a jamais été

Il n'a pas vu mon corps, ne l'a pas possédé

Je n'eus jamais permis à un autre que toi

De goûter mes baisers, de me prendre dans ses bras.

J'avais le cœur vaillant à te tenir rancune

J'ai pris ta jalousie pour offrande opportune.

JACK

Mais tu…

SAM

Non, mon cœur, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir :

Je t'aime tellement que j'en ne puis dormir

Je t'aime à condamner les subtiles errances

Où nous avons souffert par acquit de vengeance

Nous avons mis nos âmes en danger d'irraison,

Parce que nous avions peur du fruit de nos passions.

Les offenses d'honneur, les pardons impossibles

M'ont rendu bien des jours et des nuits si horribles

Que même notre victoire a eu un goût amer :

A quoi bon les lauriers si un jour je te perds !

JACK

Es-tu bien sûre, Sam, de tout ce que tu veux ?

Vois-tu, j'en ai assez des troubles amoureux.

Je ne suis un pantin qu'on mène à sa guise,

Et ne suis pas à l'aise dès lors qu'on me déguise

Les sentiments réels que l'on ressent pour moi :

J'ai subi trop d'outrages pour mon cœur en émoi.

Je ne demande qu'à croire en cette confession

Si tu peux m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas qu'illusion :

J'ai peur de me méprendre et de souffrir encore

Car je veux tout de toi, et ton âme, et ton corps.

SAM

Je te donne ma vie, ici même, sans attendre

Tu peux la refuser ou au contraire la prendre :

Je suis tienne aujourd'hui et le serai demain,

Tu es mon devenir et mon plus beau destin.

JACK

Alors, viens, mon amour, tu ne m'as pas perdu :

Je vais prendre ton âme, on a trop attendu

Nous allons nous unir après tellement de peines,

Puis nous célèbrerons notre heureux hymen.

**FIN**

_Youpi ! ! ! J'ai enfin fini ! 3 jours…3 jours à ne parler qu'en alexandrins et à ne quitter mon écran que pour aller manger ! C'est pas une vie, ça ! ! ! Mais n'est visiblement pas Corneille qui veut… ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu…c'était bizarre, hein ? ? ? Les commentaires seront les bienvenus !_

**Petit lexique des mots de vieux français utilisés** :

Hymen, hyménée : mariage.

Amant : amoureux (rien de sexuel).

Déplaisir : désespoir, chagrin.

Ennui : désespoir, vive affliction.

Feu : ardeur.

Encor : encore. Dans l'ancien français, les deux orthographes se cotoyaient.

_SALUT !_


End file.
